Teen Titans (TV series)
Teen Titans is an American animated television series based on the eponymous comic book series published by DC Comics. The show was created by Sam register and Glen Murakami, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. In America ran the series of 19 July 2003 to 16 January 2006 with a total of 65 episodes. The series is also a while in Netherlands SBS 6 and broadcast on NET 5. Content hide 1 Content 2 animation style 3 Cast 3.1 Heroes 3.2 Rogues 4 Connections with other series 5 Episodes 5.1 season 1 5.2 season 2 5.3 season 3 5.4 season 4 5.5 season 5 6 Movies 7 external links ContentEdit The series is based on the DC Comics Universe, and especially the Teen Titans team from early 80 's. The series is primarily about a core team of 5 heroes, all still teens: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Later in the series a second dive team on called "Titans East". Get both teams settled further strengthening of other heroes. Unique to the series is that the heroes in the series apparently have no alter-egos or secret identities. They are all the time active as heroes. The producers chose here deliberately because according to them young viewers could identify with the characters better. The series focuses in addition to action also on the characters and their typical problems as teenagers. The characters in the series are also clearly a lot younger than their comic versions. The series made extensive use of humor. The headquarters of the Titans is a massive T-shaped tower, which partly serves as a high-tech command center and partly as a hangout and apartment. The tower stands in an unnamed city. Season 2 and 4 were based on two of the most popular storylines from the Teen Titans Comics: "Judas Contract" and "Terror of Trigon". Until season 5 used the series especially the "villain of the week" format, in which the team had to fight in every episode a new villain. Animation StyleEdit The animation style of Teen Titans is clearly different from that of other animation series based on DC Comics. The animation style is largely influenced by anime. This font style was not appreciated by everyone, and formed a common point of criticism. CastEdit HeroesEdit Teen Titans Role Actor Robin Scott Menville Cyborg Khary Payton Starfire Hynden Walch Raven Tara Strong Beast Boy Greg Cipes Titans East Role Actor Bumblebee T'Keyah Keymáh Speedy Mike Erwin Aqualad Wil Wheaton Más y Menos Freddy Rodriguez Other heroes Role Actor Argent Hynden Walch Bobby No Bushido No Gnaark Dee Bradley Baker Herald Khary Payton Jericho No Hot Spot Bumper Robinson Lightning Quinton Flynn Melvin Russi Taylor Kid Flash Michael Rosenbaum Jinx Lauren Tom, Tara Strong ("Titans Together") Killowat None Kole Tara Strong Pantha Diane Delano Red Star Jason Marsden Teether Tara Strong Terra Ashley Johnson Thunder Scott Bullock Timmy Tantrum Russi Taylor Tramm Dave Coulier Wildebeest Dee Bradley Baker RoguesEdit Main Villains Role Actor Slade Ron Perlman Brother Blood John DiMaggio Trigon Keith Szarabajka (season 1), Kevin Michael Richardson (Trigon arc) Brain Glenn Shadix Monsieur Mallah Glenn Shadix Madame Rouge Hynden Walch General Immortus Xander Berkeley H. I. V. E Five Role Actor Jinx Lauren Tom, Tara Strong ("Titans Together") Gizmo Lauren Tom, Tara Strong ("Revved Up," "Titans Together") Mammoth Kevin Michael Richardson See-More Kevin Michael Richardson Private H.I.V.E. Greg Cipes Billy Numerous Jason Marsden Kyd Wykkyd No Connections with other seriesEdit Although Teen Titans is seen generally as a stand-alone series, there are rumors that the series is part of the DC Animated Universe. However, this is difficult after going there the series contains no crossover with another series from the DC Animated Univese. The only possible connection was given in an episode of the series Static Shock, which itself was a cross-over with The New Batman Adventures. Virgil Hawkins asked herein to Batman where Robin was Batman, which replied "he is at the Titans". But because in Teen Titans Robin never revealed his true identity, it is not clear if the Robin from "Teen Titans" and the Robin from "The New Batman Adventures" is indeed one and the same. Still, there are indications that the Robins are different. Thus, the Tim Drake Robin in Batman and Robin in the Teen Titans is probably Dick Grayson. This can be seen in the episodes "Haunted", where Raven in Robin's head pops up and you see the death of Dick Graysons parents (two figures are falling down in a circus tent), and in "Fractured" is there a Robin figure from another dimension that Nosyarg Kcid hot ("Dick Grayson" backwards) EpisodesEdit Season 1Edit Divide and Conquer Sisters final exam Forces of Nature The Sum of His Parts Nevermore Switched Deep Six Masks Mad Mod Car Trouble Apprentice (1) Apprentice (2) Season 2Edit How Long Is Forever? Carroll Terra Only Human Fear Itself Date With Destiny Transformation Titan Rising Winner Take All Betrayal Fractured Aftershock (1) Aftershock (2) Season 3Edit Deception X Betrothed Crash Haunted Spellbound Revolution Wavelength The Beast Within Can I Keep Him? Bunny Raven or How to Make a Titananimal Disappear Titans East (1) Titans East (2) Season 4Edit Episode 257-494 The Quest Birthmark Cyborg the Barbarian Employee of the Month Troq The Prophecy Stranded Overdrive Mother Mae-Eye The End (1) The End (2) The End (3) Season 5Edit Homecoming (1) Homecoming (2) Trust For Real Snowblind Kole Hide and Seek Lightspeed Revved Up Go! Calling All Titans Titans Together Things Change MoviesEdit On 6 January 2007 was the animated movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo released on video. Previously he was seen on tv. There are plans by Warner Bros to make movies more Teen Titans. A second film, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, it would be planned for 2008, but was canceled. Category:2000s animated television series Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings Category:Comedy-drama television series Category:Science fiction television series Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Superhero television programs Category:DC animation Category:Action television series Category:Kids WB original programs Category:Television programs based on DC Comics Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Teen Titans